Reencuentro
by SilverSnakeHeart
Summary: Lili vuelve a Fuuga tras un tiempo fuera. ¿Qué ocurrirá cuando se encuentre con Taewoo?


**¡Buenas! Aquí vuelvo con un nuevo Taeli. No tenía pensado escribir nada sobre ellos en este momento, pero me dieron una idea y voilà! Este fic va dedicado a Rach, que fue quien me sugirió la idea. ¡Espero que os guste!**

 **Los personajes son propiedad de Kusanagi-sensei.**

* * *

Hacía tan solo un par de horas que había amanecido. El sol se alzaba con lentitud hacia el punto más alto del horizonte, mientras que sus rayos iluminaban y caldeaban todo a su paso.

Después de haber pasado un tiempo en su tribu, Lili se dirigía de nuevo hacia la tribu del Viento para hacer una breve visita por 'asuntos políticos' según le había dicho su padre. Aunque desde el primer momento, había creído que no era por esa precisa razón. Por un momento se sonrojó, pensando en que quizás su padre se había enterado de lo ocurrido allí la última vez que estuvo.

 _Ya era hora de partir. Ayura y Tetora se encontraban junto a ella, los caballos estaban preparados para el largo viaje que les esperaba y ella también lo estaba. Mundok, Taeyeon y Handae también se encontraban allí, junto a algunas personas más de la tribu, para despedirlas y desearles un buen viaje. Sin embargo, el actual líder no estaba allí._

 _Taewoo había tenido que salir esa mañana junto a un grupo reducido de soldados debido a que, al parecer, había tenido lugar una trifulca muy cerca de Fuuga, así que salió a investigar. Cuando él se marchó, Lili estaba dormida, por lo que se enteró varias horas después, cuando despertó. La noticia le hizo entristecer, aunque no fuera capaz de reconocerlo. Le habría gustado despedirse del general, y rezaba al rey Hiryuu para que el joven volviese antes de que ella marchase. Por desgracia, sus rezos no parecían haber tenido efecto._

 _Llevaban bastante rato esperando con la excusa de que quería asegurarse de que todo estuviese en orden para su viaje, pero sabía que no podía retrasar más el momento. Suspiró, resignada, y caminó hacia donde estaba Mundok._

— _Debo irme ya..._

— _Espero volver a verla pronto, señorita Lili._

 _Lili asintió con la cabeza, esbozando una sonrisa que intentaba enmascarar la tristeza que realmente sentía. Se despidió también de Taeyeon, el cual no quería soltarla, y de Handae, que le deseó suerte y le dijo que Taewoo era un idiota. Tras eso, se dio la vuelta y se subió a su caballo, seguida de Tetora y Ayura. Se despidió de todos con la mano y pusieron rumbo montaña abajo, iniciando así su viaje._

 _Cabalgaba cabizbaja, con un gran sentimiento de tristeza embargando su cuerpo. No solo le habría gustado despedirse de él, también le habría gustado confesarle algo... Pero nada podía hacer. 'Las cosas pasan por algo' se dijo a sí misma. Quizás el destino intentaba decirle que no era lo correcto o no era el momento._

— _¡Señorita Lili! ¡Mire!_

 _Lili giró la cabeza tras escuchar las palabras de Tetora y, en ese preciso instante, su rostro se transformó por completo. Su mueca de tristeza se disolvió por completo y su rostro se iluminó con una sonrisa._

 _No muy lejos, Taewoo cabalgaba con gran velocidad al punto en el que se encontrban. Rápidamente, Lili detuvo a su caballo, después de que sus dos acompañantes lo hicieran. No podía creerse lo que estaba viendo. Quizás se había quedado dormida mientras cabalgaba, o ni siquiera se había despertado esa mañana..._

 _Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza contra su pecho, casi descontrolado. El joven general detuvo su caballo junto al de Ayura y se bajó con rapidez, dejando ver un rostro de... ¿Agotamiento? ¿Ansiedad? Lili no podía definirlo bien. Él avanzó hacia ella y ella no dudó en soltar las riendas de su caballo y en bajarse, aunque Taewoo llegó antes de que lo hiciese y prácticamente saltó a sus brazos. Taewoo la abrazó con fuerza, intentando no ser demasiado brusco. Había hecho todo lo posible y más para ser capaz de llegar a despedirse de la joven, y una inmensa alegría inundaba su ser._

 _Por su parte, Lili estaba atónita. Ya había perdido toda esperanza y el tenerle ahí, delante de ella y abrazándole era algo que le costaba creer. Pero sabía que era real, la calidez de su cuerpo rodeando el suyo era real. Quería hablar, pero las palabras no parecían querer salir._

— _Yo... —Fue lo único que alcanzó a decir._

— _Escúchame. —Dijo él, deshaciendo el abrazo, para llevar sus manos al rostro de la chica— voy a hacerte una petición, y espero que la aceptes._

 _Confusa, Lili asintió con la cabeza y Taewoo continuó._

— _Por favor, dime que volverás. Dime que volverás pronto. —Parecía estar nervioso; de hecho, Lili sentía sus manos temblar ligeramente sobre sus mejillas— y cuando vuelvas... Podremos hablar. ¿De acuerdo? Hablaremos, y te lo contaré todo. Te lo confesaré todo._

— _Te lo prometo._

Y allí estaba ella un tiempo después, llegando a Fuuga. El pesar en aquél momento consiguió hacer que se sonrojara. En el tiempo en el que había estado en casa, no había pasado un día en el que no pensara en él y en sus palabras. Ni uno solo. Y tampoco había podido evitar recrear situaciones en su cabeza, que conseguían darle paciencia para cuando llegase el momento de poder volver.

Desde donde estaba, era capaz de ver a lo lejos la entrada a Fuuga. Se preguntaba quién estaría vigilándola ese día. ¿Sería Handae? Era lo más probable. Instó a su caballo para que cabalgase un poco más rápido, aunque sin llegar a trotar, para poder llegar cuanto antes. Lo cierto era que el único que sabía de su visita era Mundok, puesto que era a él a quien le había escrito antes de partir. Esperaba darles una grata sorpresa al resto, por eso en la carta insistió a Mundok en que no dijese nada, y confiaba en él.

Apenas quedaban unos metros y la figura de Handae se hizo visible en la puerta. Pero no estaba solo. Otra figura bien conocida para ella, -de hecho, la última que vio antes de partir- se encontraba junto al rubio. Taewoo estaba de espaldas a ella, hablando tranquilamente con el rubio. Le pareció ver que el rostro de Handae cambiaba radicalmente, lo que provocó que Taewoo, extrañado, se girase para ver qué era lo que ocurría.

Ver el cambio de la cara del general fue incluso mejor que ver el del rubio. Lili no pudo evitar sonreír y en ese mismo instante bajó de su caballo, aunque podría haber recorrido los metros que quedaban a caballo. Pero lo que deseaba en ese instante era correr hacia él, tal y como estaba haciendo Taewoo. No quería fingir su habitual apatía, ni disimular la felicidad que sentía.

Fue el joven el que llegó antes y con un rápido movimiento, agarró a la joven de la cintura y la levantó del suelo, sumiéndose al instante en un gran y cariñoso abrazo que duró bastante, aunque para ellos apenas fue un instante. Finalmente, Taewoo la dejó con suavidad de nuevo en el suelo. Iba a preguntarle que qué hacía allí, que por qué no le había avisado de su visita. Sin embargo, fue interrumplido incluso antes de poder abrir la boca.

Lili se había puesto de puntillas y había sujetado sus mejillas como él había hecho la última vez, con la única diferencia de que ella le besó. Fue un movimiento rápido, completamente inesperado para el general, el cual se quedó atónito y sin saber cómo reaccionar.

Después de todo, había pasado demasiado tiempo para Lili, y no quería desperdiciar ni un segundo. Había aguardado demasiado por ese momento.


End file.
